The Cross Of Emotions
by Christian Kemp
Summary: The Part where callum throughs stones at sephys window, climbes up to her balcony and they kiss and sleep togethor untill the morning


_Sephy_

I lay musing in my bed, thinking about what my future was going to be like, and what I'd turn out to be...

When suddenly I heard a consistent "tip tapping" on my window Payne, my head telling me to go over to the window but my heart telling me to stay the bloody hell away from it.

They started coming through my window, now at the tip of my numb toes.

A fancy came to my head,

_Callum..._

What would he want? In my back garden, I leant over my balcony and saw him squinting looking up at me with his dark but lush face.

"What..." I mumbled under my foggy breath.

I thought that sounded a bit rude so I changed my sentence:

"What are you doing here?" I said a little louder...

"I need so see you strait away Persephone

"O-ok, how will you get up?"

"Can you open the front door" he added

"Don't think so, too risky..."

"Ok... I'll go up the vine."

He started his task and succeeded very well by being up at my balcony in less than Ten seconds, I was impressed. He climbed over my balcony fencing, and continued in to my room.

He was leaning on my chest of draws, his reflection in my mirror,

It wasn't what I expected...

"Callum, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Do you have any idea how much I've been through Sephy?"

"Y-yes callum"

I had a feeling deep down inside that this little private meeting wasn't going to turn out a successful one.

"You don't... you have the beauty and the passion in life because you're a cross, your life is so wholesome, and you don't have to even think about living or dying. It's just a case of happy, happy, and happy with you lot... It makes me bloody sick! "

He spun round and stood there looking at me for about a minute. I swear he was about to do something to dreadful that I wouldn't live to see the worst of it.

"Callum please, keep your voice down they could hear us..."

"fine let them here us, let the world hear about the fact that I am in love with a Cross that I should have so much that I wanted to punch her one million times and then knock her out with a club."

"Callum, look I know it's hard but yo-..."

"Its\ so hard sephy, to hard for a person who lacks in self control and self believe, it's like being in a world with consistent whetted winds and gastronomical headaches."

"Callum I'm Sorr-."

My heart started drumming on the nose of my shoes and to the bridge of my lips; he rampaged towards me and grabbed hold of me,

"Agh-."

I let out a little noise of terror until he changed his emotions completely, his lips were touching mine!"

I started moving my head slowly left and right and then callum slightly opened his lips and slithered in his warm, silky tongue. Sooner or later both tongues were dancing together like a couple waltzing in our mouths, it was amazing, way better than our first kiss!

Then steadily, I felt callums cold, smooth hands touch my right kidney, he started rubbing it, and it gave me a tingly feeling that trailed down my spine to my bottom. Then he moved his hand up my back and to my right shoulder and down to my right kidney. We were both lying on top of each other, me on the top, and then we twisted so I was on the bottom, and he carried on sliding his hand and examining every millimetre of my body. Over my belly button then to my breasts and left his had there for about 2 seconds then to my chin, nose and then hair. He stroked it and stroked it until he came from on top of me to the side of me and his lips left mine, which was sad but sensible.

"I love you sephy"

"I love you to callum "

"Come on let's get some sleep"

And we both lay there still attached, like pages in a book...

_Callum_

Wow that was truly amazing!

Sephy went out like a light, so now beneath my arms she is safe and assured, she trusts me and I trust her. I lay there staring at sephy's gorgeous face until I heard a knock and a noise at the door.

"Sephy open this door, look I'm sorry about our little argument, but I want to come and talk to you!" exclaimed Mrs Hadley's voice.

"Sephy... Sephy! Wake up," I whispered

"w-what"

"Your mum is at the door and she wants you!"

"Oh my god!"

"Sorry mum, I was asleep,"

"Can I come in?" tweeted Jasmine.

"Wait a minute, just putting on my dressing gown"

"Callum, get in my bathroom!"

He ran in there like it was the finish line at and Olympic running face.

"Come In!"

"Hello Darling"

"Look mum, why don't we go downstairs and chat?"

I stood still, ear pressed to the bathroom door, please say yes...

"o-okay then darling, whatever you want" Mrs Hadley squeezed out the door. I saw sephy kick my trainers that I took off under my bed that was a close one... phew...

Jasmine headed out of the door, but Sarah the house secretary stayed,

"You naughty girl" I heard her say, in a Paris Hilton way...

"W-What" Sephy answered, flabbergasted.

"Callums in here isn't he..."

"How did u know?"

"Don't ask, just have him out of the house as soon as you can, and don't worry I won't tell Jasmine."

"Thanks Sarah, You're the best"

The End


End file.
